


Princess diaries

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Satine is controlling and doesnt want her daugnter to become queen, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey finds out that her father was the crown prince of Naboo and her life is turned upside down. She has to move to Naboo and learn how to be a princess and a queen when it comes time for her grandmother to step down.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Kenobi was running downstairs with her skate board in hand. Her friend, Rose Tico was on her way and they always skateboarded to school, even when it was raining. Rey was saving up for a car that her friend Finn Storm was fixing up, but it needed alot of parts, some that was to expensive to get.  
She made it downstairs just as Rose rolled up. "Good morning" Rose called out as Rey came out the door.  
"Good morning" Rey called back as she closed the door behind her. Her mother, Satine had already left for work at 6. She was a nurse at D'Qar memorial hospital. Her father had died when she was about 6, but Rey never knew him. Only through letters and birthday cards. Her mom always told her that he was a low key man who lived in Naboo, a European country.  
When they were a block from school, they saw a motor cade coming towards them. Rey's eyes widened when she saw it. "Wonder who is in there?"  
"Must be someone important" Rose replied. "But at least we won't have to deal with it."  
Rey shrugged. "Could be a snob for all we know."  
Rose chuckled. "Most rich people are."  
Soon they arrived at school and Rey sighed when she saw Kaydel Connix and her gang was already there. Kaydel was making out with her boyfriend, Beaumont Kin.  
"Can't we go one day without seeing them locked together?" Reh asked.  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't think so."  
As they headed off to their first class, they didn't see the limo pull up right outside the school and an older woman poking her head out the window. Her eyes was trained on Rey as she headed into the school.  
"That her" the chauffer asked.  
The woman nodded. "That's her. Well. Lets get to D'Qar memorial hospital. Satine is waiting for me."

That afternoon when school let out, Rey was surprised to see her mother there waiting for her. Rey smiled as she ran up to her mother. "Why are you here?"  
"Your grandmother is in town."  
Rey frowned. "Which one?"  
Satine sighed. "Your fathers mother."  
Rey cringed. "Why is she here?"  
"She wants to meet you" Satine replied. "Here is the address. She is waiting for you."  
Rey looked down at the paper. "This is the Naboo estate."  
Satine nodded. "Yes. She is staying there."  
"OK. So when do I go?"  
"This afternoon. She is waiting."  
Just then a limo pulled up to the school and a older gentleman got out. "Are you Rey Kenobi?"  
Rey nodded. "Your grandmother is waiting."  
Rey looked at her mother again and she nodded. "We will talk when you get home" she said before getting in her own car and pulling away.  
As Rey rode in the back of the limo, her mind was running rampant. Who was this long lost grandmother of hers? Was she a diplomat? Must be for her to have a car like this.  
Rey's eyes went to the butler. He was an older gentleman but he seemed nice. "So what's your name?" Rey finally asked.  
"My name is Luke Skywalker."  
"Lukey?" Rey teased with a grin.  
"Luke" he snapped but playfully. "I'm your grandmothers driver."  
Rey nodded but remained silent until they arrived at the Naboo Estate. When she saw it her mouth fell open. "Wowzers" she breathed. "She stays here?"  
Luke smiled. "Yes. She is waiting for you in the back garden with the tea."  
Rey scrunched up her nose. She hated tea. She was more a coffee girl but she thought she could manage one cup.  
As Luke led her through the mansion Rey's head kept turning to take everything in. She always thought living in an old fire house made her feel small, but this was ten times worse.  
When she walked into the garden a small woman was waiting. Rey knew this must be her grandmother. She didn't know how she was to greet her, so she just stuck her hand out. The lady smiled as she reached out and shook Rey's hand. "Rey. It is wonderful to finally meet you. Lets sit and have our tea."  
Two maids then walked up and poured the tea in the prettiest cups Rey had ever seen. Once they were alone, her grandmother put her cup down as Rey continued to load sugar in her own tea. "So, Rey. What do you know about your father?"  
"Not much, just that he lived in Naboo and was wealthy. Mom didn't speak about him that much."  
"I can understand that. Your mother was hurt in more ways then one when she found out who he was."  
"Who was he?" Rey asked.  
"Your father, Benjamin Owen Kenobi was the crown prince of Naboo."  
Rey burst out laughing. "Ya right. He couldn't have been a prince."  
Her grandmother smiled. "Yes and I am the queen of Naboo."  
"No. If he was the prince and you the queen, that would make me a princess. I am no princess."  
"Yes. You are" her grandmother said. "I am queen Mara Kenobi."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Shut up" she said with shock.  
"Excuse me" Mara asked.  
Luke stepped forward. "Shut up doesn't necessarily mean to be quiet, my queen. It can mean jee wiz, holy moley."  
Mara nodded. "Thank you, Luke." She then faced Rey. "I know this comes as a shock to you, but when your father died, he had asked me to come to you. He knew that Naboo needed someone next in line for the throne, since your grandfather also passed some years ago."  
"No" Rey cried jumping up. "You have the wrong person. I can't be queen let alone a princess." With that she grabbed her backpack and ran from the garden. Mara turned to Luke. "Go after her" she whispered.  
"No. She needs time."

When Rey arrived home, Satine was sitting in the kitchen looking through a cook book. "How could you not tell me that my father was the crown prince of Naboo?" She cried.  
Satine sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We were going to tell you, when you turned 21, but when your dad died, your grandmother asked if we could tell you sooner."  
"Then why didn't you prepare me?"  
"Your grandmother wanted to be the one to tell you" Satine replied.  
"Well, I didn't want to find out. All my life I knew who I was, now I don't" with that Rey ran from the kitchen to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rey didn't feel like going to school but she knew that her mother wouldn't let her stay home, so she got dressed and headed out to meet Rose.  
Rose was her usual bubbly self and talked non stop all the way to school, not realizing that Rey was extremely quiet.   
Just before they walked into school, Rose realized that Rey was not her self. "OK. Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing" Rey whispered.   
Rose frowned. "Now I know that isn't true. Spill."  
"OK. Come here." Rey led the way over to where no one was and turned to face Rose. "You remember that baracade we saw yesterday?"  
Rose nodded and motioned for Rey to continue. "Well, it was my grandmother from Naboo."  
"But why should that make you quiet?" Rose asked.  
"I met her yesterday and she told me some things about my dad and myself."  
"Is it bad?"  
Rey shrugged. "Not really, but I realized that I've been lied to my whole life."  
"By who?"  
"My mom" Rey hissed. "My dad wasn't just someone wealthy. He was the crown prince of Naboo."  
"WHAT?" Rose shrieked. "That means you're a princess?"  
"Shhh, not so loud. I don't want anyone to know, especially Kay and Beaumont."  
"Sorry. So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."  
"Well you have got to figure it out" Rose said.   
As they headed into school they didn't see that Kay and Beaumont had been standing behind a group of trees, listening. Kay was grinning menacingly. "This is just perfect" she said as she grabbed her phone and called her dad, who happened to be a reporter for the D'Qar gazzet.

That afternoon when Rey was preparing to leave school she saw a group of reporters outside and she frowned. "Whats going on?" She asked Rose.  
Rose shook her head. "I don't know."  
"There she is" Kay yelled. "The princess of Naboo."  
Rey's eyes widened. "How did they find out?" She then turned on Rose. "You told everyone, didn't you?"  
"No" Rose said. "I wouldn't."  
"Then how did they find out?" Reh yelled before turning and running the opposite way.  
As Rey ran from the school yard, she saw Luke waiting for her. "Get in" he said.  
Rey didn't hesitate as she jumped into the limo just as the reporters rounded the corner followed by the entire school.   
Rey was crying so hard she could hardly breathe as they went down the street. "Your grandmother is aware of what happened" Luke finally said. "She is trying to do damage control."  
When they got to the Naboo estate, Mara was waiting for them and she hugged Rey as the young girl cried. "How did they find out?" Mara asked.  
"The only one I told was my friend Rose Tico" Rey said. "She had to be the one to tell everyone."  
Luke shook his head. "I don't think so" he said. "For one thing, I saw Rose. She was crying as you jumped in the car. It had to be someone else."  
"But I didn't tell anyone else" Rey said.  
"Could someone have over heard?" Mara asked.  
"Maybe, but I don't know."  
Just then Threepio, the butler came to the doorway. "Miss Rose Tico is here."  
"I don't want to see that traitor" Rey said.  
"Stay here" Luke said as he followed Threepio to the where Rose was waiting.   
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here, miss Tico" Luke said.  
"I know who told" Rose said. "Rey and I was overheard by two of the biggest bullies at school, Kay and Beaumont. Kay was the one who called the reporters."  
Luke nodded. "OK. Stay here. Let me go tell them what happened then I will come back for you."  
Once Luke relayed to Mara and Rey what Rose had told him, Rey started crying again as she ran to meet her friend Rose. "I'm so sorry" Rey said as she hugged Rose.  
"It's ok" Rose said. "We didn't know."  
"Now that we know who was responsible we will deal with it" Mara said. "But now we have more important things to do. Rey, if you will follow me please?"  
When they walked into the parlor, there was a man standing there with two women. The man stepped forward and started kissing Mara's hand and gushing over her. Rey and Rose looked at each other and snickered when they noticed the look of disgust on Rey's grandmothers face. "Mr. Hux I presume?" Mara asked.  
"At your service. And these lovely ladies are my assistants, Gwen Phasma and Bazine Netal."  
Mara nodded. "This is my granddaughter, Renata Kenobi. Can you help?"  
Hux looked at Rey and his eyes widened. "Goodness gracious me. What have you done to your hair?"  
"You don't like it?" Rey asked.  
"A princess should never have her hair hidden in three buns. It ruins the hair. Not to worry. Once Armitage Hux the great is done, she will look like a princess." He then took Rey's hands in his and gasped. He shook his head in consternation. "Biting your nails also. Not very becoming for a princess. Bazine will do your nails as Phasma does your feet. I hate to think what those look like." He then snapped his fingers and the women pulled a chair over and shoved Rey non to gently in the seat. "Give us a few hours and she will be perfecto. Then maybe we can do something about the young lady that is with her."  
Rose shook her head. "No. I am fine just the way I am."  
Hux shrugged as he started taking the ties out of Rey's hair. "Now, we need some privacy."  
Rey felt like she was being tortured as Hux attacked her hair and the women started on her nails and feet. She was tensed up, which got worse when someone started on her eyebrows. With every pull she cringed and wanted to cry out with pain, but she bit her lip.  
What seemed like and eternity later, she was being put in a fancy dress and high heels. She felt weird as she sat down and Bazine and Phasma held up placement cards in front of her as Mara was summoned. "Armitage Hux is exhausted" Hux said. "But we managed to give you the image of a princess. Ladies" he added nodding at his two assistants.  
They removed the cards and Mara gasped. There sat Rey in the most beautiful dress, her hair in curls around her face. Rey was trying to be happy, but inside she felt like she was just a Droid, having to do what was expected of her.   
"Beautiful" Mara said. "You have exceeded my expectations in more ways then one."  
Rose was stunned as she looked at her friend. "Wow. You do look like a princess."  
"Thats just the outside" Mara said as she went to cup Rey's cheek. "But what truly makes a princess is whats on the inside. The same thing is true for a queen. The people look on the outward appearance but there are some that looks on the spirit of the person. Lessons will begin tomorrow, Rey. You can go home."  
Mara then nodded at Luke to get the car prepared. "See you tomorrow at three" she said as Rey gathered her things to leave.   
Rey nodded as her and Rose followed Luke outside to the waiting car.  
After they dropped Rose off, Rey was still not settled over her new look. Luke kept looking at her in the review mirror. "I'm going to tell you something that not alot of people know. I have a twin sister, Leia. She was raised in Alderaan by a senator and his wife."  
Rey looked at him in surprise. "You have a sister?"  
Luke nodded. "It's a long story, one you will hear, but the short version is that our birth mother died in child birth and we were separated. I was raised with an aunt and Uncle in Tataooine. Anyways, I also have a nephew. His name is Ben. His mother has made him over to the image she wants, and he hates it. He doesn't want that image. He wants to be his own person."  
Rey nodded. "I know the feeling. I feel like I am not good enough for the people of Naboo or my own grandmother."  
Luke nodded. "Well you are good enough. Don't let anyone tell you differently."  
Rey managed a nod before the car pulled up to her house. "Thanks Luke" she said as she stepped out of the car.   
You welcome" Luke replied before watching Rey walk into the house and closing the door. He sighed. He needed to talk to Mara.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luke got back to the Naboo estate he found Mara in the parlor going over some lessons that she was going to have Rey do. "Mara, we need to talk?"  
Mara looked up and noticed that they were alone so she nodded. "OK. About what?"  
"Rey. She isn't happy."  
Mara frowned. "She seemed happy when she left."  
Luke shook his head. "That's what she wanted you to see. She doesn't feel like she is good enough for anyone, even you."  
Mara's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no."  
"Mara, we have to let her be who she is. The people will love her no matter what?"  
"You're right, as always. Maybe I will cancel the lessons and just spend time with Rey and get to know her."  
Luke smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Mara's cheek. "I think that is a wise idea."  
With that Luke turned and left the room leaving Mara to think over what she was going to do. A smile spread across her face as she remembered what Satine had mentioned that Rey was working for. She stood up and rang for Luke. "Get the car. We are going to the Storm garage."  
Luke nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
Soo. They were on there way to where Rey's car was waiting.

The next day Rey walked to her grandmothers place with trepidation. Rose had offered to go with her, but Rey refused. "I don't want you subject to what I am going to be going through."  
Rose finally agreed and said that she was going to see Finn and check on her car.   
But when Rey walked up the drive way at the naboo estate, her eyes widened when she saw her mustang sitting there. Mara was standing next to the car with a smile on her face. "Its amazing what money can do" she said.   
"How?" Rey asked.  
"I had Luke take me to the Storm garage yesterday. When I found out what parts was needed, I paid for them and had them rush it. Is that ok?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
Mara nodded. "Now. How about we go for a drive. I haven't riden in a mustang in ages."  
"But what about the lessons?"  
"Oh, there is no rush on them. This is more important getting to know my granddaughter."  
Rey's lip trembled as tears started to fall down her cheeks as Mara came over and gave her a tight hug. "Now let's hit the road" Mara said when she pulled back.  
Rey grinned as Mara handed her the keys. Luke came outside just then and he smiled as he watched grandmother and granddaughter get in the car and drive away. He then got in his own car that Mara had rented for him so he could follow at a safe distance to make sure everything was alright.   
As Rey drove she noticed that Luke was staying back to not be noticed, but growing up in D'Qar, she was always aware of her surroundings. Mara had a slight smirk on her face as she glanced at Rey. "Luke still back there?"  
"Yes."  
"Well let's try to shake him."  
Rey chuckled. "OK. Hold on." With that Rey whipped around a corner and turned down an ally. Mara was laughing her head off as Rey navigated around corners. Soon Luke had been lost. "I give it about 3 seconds and my phone will start ringing" Mara said.  
Sure enough her phone started ringing causing Rey to laugh. From the sounds of it Luke wasn't happy but Mara was trying to placate him saying she was alright and that she was doing what needed to be done.   
Once she hung up, she looked at Rey. "Where are we going?"  
Rey smiled. "I want to show you where Rose and I would go as kids to get away from everything. It is near the beach and it is well hidden."  
Mara smiled. "Can't wait to seen it."  
When they arrived, Mara fell in love with the secret place. It was a beautiful garden and just by looking at it, she felt a calm come over her. As she stepped out of the car she took a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes. "It's a wonderful secret place. Thanks for sharing it with me."  
When she looked at Rey, she saw the young woman kneeling on the ground using her hands to dig up the ground. "What are you doing?"  
"My father sent me something and mom told me that I needed to hide it until I met you. Then I could open it."  
Mara frowned as she watched Rey pull a wrapped box from the ground. There was a letter attached to the top and Mara gasped when she recognized the writing of her son. She remembered when Obi Wan had sent the box to Rey, and she had a feeling what was inside, but she didn't say anything as Rey opened the letter.  
My dearest Rey,  
Nothing I can say will tell you on how proud I am of you. I am so sorry for the pain I put your mother through and I am sure that by now you feel like I abandoned you. That isn't true. Your mother and I was so young when we met and got married. We didn't know each other the way that we should have. When she found out who I was, she was already pregnant with you and she snapped.  
I'm not saying what she did was right, but she and I have kept in touch and she has told me everything about you.   
When you read this, I will already be gone, but know that I will always love you. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I want you to fall in love and get married, and not worry about putting the crown first and foremost like I did."  
Your grandmother is a wonderful woman and she will help you when the time comes. From what I understand you have made some wonderful friends, especially one Rose Tico. Keep your friends close, my dear Rey. Don't push them away like I did. A queen should be loved by the people but most importantly by her friends and family.   
With all my love,  
Your father   
As Rey folded the letter back up, tears fell down her cheeks. She then looked at Mara. "I know what I have to do now."  
Mara cocked her head, waiting for Rey to continue. "Yes?" Mara asked.  
"I will tell you, but not until the state dinner in a couple days."  
Mara nodded. "Are you ready to head back?"  
"Yes" Rey whispered picking up the box and the letter.   
Once in the car, Rey took a long look at her secret place. She knew she wouldn't be back for a long time, if ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the state dinner arrived faster then Rey expected. Satine had tried to talk Rey into telling her what she had decided, but Rey refused to say. The only one who she trusted to tell was Luke, and even then she had to swear him to secrecy. Even Rose, her best friend didn't know.   
Rey was rushing around her house getting things together that she would need. She was getting ready at the Naboo estate, much to Satine's disappointment. Satine had wanted to help her daughter get ready for what she hoped was her abdication from the throne. She didn't want her daughter to be in the spotlight.   
When Rey got downstairs, Satine was waiting for her. "Once you give your abdication speech, I promise that we will put this all behind us" Satine said.  
Rey tried to smile. "I love you, mom."  
Satine hugged her. "I love you, too my darling girl."  
Luke was waiting for her as she rushed out of the house with her bag. Her dress, being delivered the day before, was waiting for her at her grandmothers.  
"You ready?" Luke asked.  
Rey nodded as she got in the car. "Yes."

What seemed like hours passed as Rey prepared. Mara had gotten Armitage and his two assistants, Phasma and Bazine to come and help Rey prepare.   
Rey's stomach felt like there was a flock of butterflies fluttering around and she felt like she was going to be sick.   
Bazine was the only one with her when Rey started to cry. "Your highness" Bazine whispered. "Are you alright?"  
Rey shook her head. "No. I keep asking myself if I'm doing the right thing."  
Bazine smiled as she moved in front of Rey. "Rey, whatever you decide, just know that your decision is yours, not what others expect of you."  
"Thank you, Baz."  
Bazine smiled at the nickname that Rey had given her. "You welcome. Now you ready to get the dress on?"  
Rey nodded just as Phasma walked through the door.

Satine arrived not long before Rey was to appear. Mara saw her and smiled before walking over to greet her ex daughter in law. "You ready?" Satine asked.  
Mara nodded. "Yes. Rey has been so secretive over her choice. Even Luke has been quiet."  
"Do you think he knows?" Satine asked.  
Mara nodded. "Yes. He knows."  
"I just want things to go back to normal" Satine added.   
Mara understood where she was coming from, and she wandered if she had been trying to push what she wanted, but she didn't say anything.   
Just then Satine smiled when she saw Han and Leia Solo walk in with their son, Ben. He had been named after her own son when he had risked his life to save Han and Leia from the ex senator of Naboo, Sheev Palpatine.   
"Satine, I have someone you should meet" Mara said taking her arm and leading her to the Solo's.   
Twenty minutes later the butler, Threepio was standing by the staircase. "Everyone, I would like to present Miss Reynata Kenobi, the princess of Naboo."  
Rey started down the stairs and her eyes took in everyone that was waiting as she descended. Then her eyes fell on the young man standing close to her grandmother. He was tall with black hair and the most prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen.   
The young man was also looking at her as she came down. Once Rey reached the floor, Luke stepped forward and took her arm and led her over to the podium.   
"Just remember that you will be great" Luke whispered.  
"Thank you, Luke" she whispered back before taking her place and turning to face the crowd.   
Hey eyes landed on the young man again and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back and that gave Rey the courage to begin.  
"Welcome to the people of Naboo and the representatives from D'Qar" Rey began. "As you know I am not a well seasoned speaker, so I will keep this quick. Also I am sure everyone is hungry as much as I am." The room chuckled as Rey took a deep breath. Satine smiled praying she would hear the words she so wanted to hear. But it wasn't meant to be.  
"My father, Ben, also known as Obi Wan left a letter to me. He had left instructions I wasn't to open it until I met my grandmother. What I read in that letter changed my whole view on everything. J thought I was expected to change who I am, but thanks to my father, but also my grandmother, I have a little more understanding. I know it's not going to be easy, but nothing in life is easy. So starting today, I choose to be Reynata Mara Kenobi, Princess of Naboo."  
Mara felt tears gather in her eyes as the room erupted into applause. Satine's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Did you know about this?" She asked Mara.  
Mara shook her head. "No. I'm just as surprised as you."  
"Well, my daughter isn't going to Naboo" Satine hissed. "Her place is here."  
With that she walked to where Rey was talking to Leia and Han Solo, and grabbed her arm. "Come. We are going home."  
Rey shook her head. "I'm sorry mother, but my place is here now."  
"No. Your place is here with me and your friends" Satine argued. "Now get your things. We are leaving."  
Rey glanced at Luke who was standing not far away and he nodded. She nodded back and looked at her mother.  
"Mom, I know that you are disappointed in my decision, but it's what needs to be done. I'm not going to change who I am. I will always be Rey. Yes, I chose to be the princess and the future queen when it comes time for grandma to step down, but I will always be me."  
"Do what you want then" Satine snapped. "You're just like your father." With that Satine stormed from the room leaving Rey in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

After Satine left, Rey was trying not to let it affect her, but Mara could tell that some of the spark that had been inside seemed to have died.   
Rey was sitting next to Leia Solo at the dinner table and the older woman was telling her the story of how her father had saved her and Han along with her brother from Palpatine.   
"You have a brother?" Rey asked in surprise.   
Leia nodded. "I do. And you already know him."  
Rey frowned which caused Ben and Han to start chuckling. "Luke. He's my brother" Leia said with a smile.  
"He didn't tell you? " Han guessed.   
Rey shook her head. "But then again we didn't really talk about our families."  
"That's Luke" Ben said. "There are some that think he got his position as the queens head of security because of who he is, but that isn't the case."  
"Thats right" Mara spoke up. "He got the position because he saved me when Palpatine tried to kill me. He took out all the guards and carried me from the room where I was tortured. That happened after I had married your grandfather."  
"Wow" Rey breathed. "So you all have been close for years."  
It wasn't a question but Mara nodded. "We have. Leia, is one of my counselors along with Mace Windu and Yoda. Don't ask me why he is named that, but thats what we call him."  
Rey shrugged just as the waiters came in with the final course. Rey's eyes widened when she saw the chocolate cake with strawberries on top. It looked so good, that Rey didn't hesitate with grabbing her fork and spearing a big bite. Ben laughed as he followed her causing Leia to roll her eyes. "Can't let a girl beat me in eating a delicious cake" Ben said as he swallowed. 

Once everyone was done eating, Mara led Rey to the ballroom where the ball would take place. Rey had taken dance lessons, thanks to Luke and Mara, but she was still nervous.  
The first man to step forward was Alistair Snoke. Rey liked him immediately. He told her some funny stories of Naboo and how every year during the parade, a group of men, known as the knights of Ren, would put on a show.   
"Thats a strange name" Rey said.  
Snoke chuckled. "It was Ben's idea."  
"Ben Solo? " Rey guessed.  
Snoke nodded. "Yes. He had heard from your father that he had a daughter named Rey, when he was about 12. He decided to honor you in a way. So he came up with Ren."  
Rey wanted to ask how old Ben was but she bit her tongue thinking it wouldn't be appropriate, but Snoke smiled guessing what she wanted to ask.  
"Ben is 20. He is only two years older than you."  
"I didn't ask that" Rey said with a smile.  
"Well, its kind've my job to read people so I just guessed. He is also the most eligible bachelor in Naboo."  
This caused Rey to chuckle. "Again, I didn't say anything."  
"Oh young Rey, it's ok. There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, I've known Ben since he was a baby, and you are just the type of woman he has been seeking."  
Just then the music stopped and Mace Windu stepped forward claiming it was his turn to dance with the princess of Naboo.  
It wasn't until the fifth song that Rey started to feel warm and decided to sneak out to the terrace to get some air. When she stepped outside, she enhaled and closed her eyes. Soon she would be leaving D'Qar behind and moving to Naboo, and she would miss nights like this.  
Just then she heard someone come out the door behind her. "I'm sorry. Just needed some air."  
"It's ok. I did also" Ben said as he moved to stand next to her.   
"I thought you were Luke" she said.  
Ben shook his head and smiled. "No. He's dancing with your grandmother."  
Rey smiled. "Is it just me, or do they like each other."  
Ben smiled. "Yes they do, but as long as he is head of security nothing can happen."  
"Why?"  
"Because it n wouldn't look right to the people for one. Luke has been head of security for Queen Mara since she was first married. They would assume that there was an affair all those years."  
"I see. So I guess you shouldn't be my head of security then" Rey whispered.   
Ben laughed. "Ya. That's not me."  
"No. You are the leader of the knights of Ren" Rey said with a chuckle.  
Ben groaned. "Snoke told you that?"  
"He did. I like it."  
"So does the people." Then it dawned on Ben what Rey had said. "Wait. What?"  
"Finally realized what I said. I don't think I could have you head of security."  
"You're right" Ben replied moving closer to Rey. She took a deep breath as he lowered his head till his eyes leveled with hers. "I'm going to kiss you now" Ben whispered. Rey managed a nod just before Ben's lips crashed against hers in her very first kiss.  
Nothing could have prepared Rey for being kissed for the first time, especially by someone like Ben Solo. His lips were like a drug and Rey couldn't get enough. When Ben went to pull back, Rey pulled him back down and pressed her lips to his. "I never thought it was possible" Ben finally said when he and Rey pulled apart.   
"What?"  
"Love at first sight" Ben managed to say before pulling her against him and kissing her deeply, causing Rey to moan.  
Just then there was a clearing of someone's throat and they turned to see who it was. "I knew it" Han said. "Luke owes me $100 dollars."  
Ben rolled his eyes. "Really?"  
"Hey, you're just like your old man" Han added causing Ben to shake his head. Just then Luke came out to get Rey. "Your grandmother wants to see you, Princess."  
"You can still call me Rey" she said. "At least in private."  
Luke smiled. "OK Rey. Your grandmother wants to see you."  
I will be right there" she replied with a smile. "Excuse me" she said to Han and Ben.   
"Your mother also wants to see you" Luke said to Ben.   
"Can't be good" Ben whispered to Rey as they headed back inside. They found Mara and Leia sitting off to the side resting from dancing. Leia smiled and whispered to Mara who looked up. "Kriff" Leia said. "Han just won a hundred dollars."  
Mara chuckled. "Do you think they will go along with this?"  
Leia nodded just as Ben and Rey drew up to the two ladies.   
Mara stood up. "Lets go somewhere private for this talk."  
As they followed Mara and Leia, Rey leaned over and whispered to Ben. "Do you think we are in trouble?"  
"No you aren't" Leia spoke up having heard the question. "Now come along."  
Once inside the room where Rey had gotten ready, Mara motioned them to sit. "Rey, you don't know this, because I didn't want to tell you and get you scared, but since you chose to be the princess, I decided I was going to tell you. I am stepping down as queen before the first of the year. I want to be able to get on with my life and be with the man I have come to love in the past five years."  
"Luke?" Rey asked.  
Mara nodded. "Luke. Don't get me wrong, but I loved your grandfather, but he would want me to be happy and not be constantly grieving. Anyways, part of being queen, you have to be married. I had originally thought you would take to Ben, which I am glad to see is the case. So if you both are in agreement, we would like to start planning a wedding a couple weeks before December. What do you think?"  
"It's ok with me as long it's ok with Rey" Ben said.   
Rey nodded. "I agree also."  
Mara and Leia breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was painless" Leia said.  
Mara agreed. "We will announce the engagement before the end of the night. Let's head back to the ball. I will make the announcement just before everyone leaves."


End file.
